Rebecca LeBeau (Earth-41001)
| Relatives = Cyclops (father's genetic template/paternal uncle); Mr. Sinister (father's genetic template/paternal uncle, deceased); Jean Grey (paternal aunt); Emma Frost (paternal aunt); Havok (paternal uncle); Nightcrawler (foster maternal uncle); Kymri Wagner (foster aunt); Gambit (father); Rogue (mother, deceased); Olivier LeBeau (brother); Anne-Marie (No-Girl) ("half-sister"/adopted sister);In Remy "adopt" No-Name. For all people except GeNext, Beast, Sati and Scanda, Anne-Marie now is Remy's daughter. Talia, T.J. & Cerise Wagner (foster cousins); Alex Summers (paternal cousin); unnamed paternal cousins; Megan Summers (cousin); unnamed nephew; | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Hair has a white streak | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former thief, adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sean Chen | First = X-Men: The End #5 | HistoryText = Ray is the much younger sibling of the LeBeau clan. She is daddy's little girl and adores her thieving dad much more than her mother, Rogue. Her father always caters to her every need she grew up as a basically a princess of the New Orleans Thieves Guild . As a child she and her brother along with the Summers-Frost children were captured by Mr. Sinister. She showed much level headed-ness and leadership ability in the face of certain danger. After they were rescued and her mother apparently died a rift grew in her family. She remained at her fathers side still and is the only means of communication between her brother Oliver and father Gambit . Also of note is her love for music, particularly that of the Jazz variety. Since her capture ordeal she has retained close ties with the Summers-Frost children. She aids GeNEXT in their battle with the Goddess Kalima and reunites her family as she gets her father and Oliver back on speaking terms. She later decides to stay at Xavier's with GeNEXT with her fathers blessings. | Powers = Becka is a mutant, with the mutant powers of: *'Self-Propelled Flight:' She appears to be able to fly under her own power, the nature of which has not been revealed. *'Superhuman Strength:' She has demonstrated incredible strength. Though she can only lift around 5 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' She also appears to have greater stamina than an ordinary human. | Abilities = None known | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Her skill with a bo-staff is also considerable as are her skills in Savate. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Further relatives could include: Jacques LeBeau (foster great-grandfather, deceased); Jean-Luc LeBeau (adoptive grandfather); Mystique (unofficial foster grandmother); Destiny (second unofficial foster grandmother, deceased); Owen (maternal grandfather, presumed deceased); Priscilla (maternal grandmother, presumed deceased); Henri LeBeau (adoptive uncle, deceased); Mercy LeBeau (adoptive aunt); Havok (paternal uncle); Vulcan (paternal uncle); Theoren Marceaux (1st cousin once removed); Etienne Marceaux (1st cousin once removed, deceased); Mister Sinister (father's genetic template/paternal uncle, deceased); Cyclops (father's genetic template/paternal uncle); Graydon Creed (foster half-uncle, deceased); Nightcrawler (foster uncle); Rebecca Essex (aunt, deceased); Jean Grey (aunt); Kymri (aunt); Rachel Summers (paternal cousin); X-Man (paternal cousin); Cable (paternal cousin, deceased); Adam Essex (paternal cousin, deceased); Talia Wagner (foster cousin); TJ Wagner (foster cousin); Cerise Wagner (foster cousin). | Trivia = }} Raven LeBeau References Category:LeBeau Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Essex Family Category:Summers Family Category:Heterochromia